Fatal Distraction
Fatal Distraction is the fourth episode of season one of Saved by the Bell. Summary With the big dance coming up, Zack will do anything to get Kelly to go with him. He's even willing to bug her room to find out things about her but unfortunately for him the girls find it at a sleepover and have now set plans in motion to get him back. They have even brought Slater into things. All while Zack avoids talking to Rhonda Robistelli Cast *Mark-Paul Gosselaar as Zack Morris *Mario Lopez as A.C. Slater *Dustin Diamond as Screech Powers *Lark Voorhies as Lisa Turtle *Elizabeth Berkley as Jessie Spano *Tiffani Thiessen as Kelly Kapowski *Dennis Haskins as Richard Belding Guest Cast *Ed Alonzo as Max *Kirsten Holmquist as Rhonda Robistelli *Vivian Stanshall as The Loon (uncredited) Quotes Zack: Kelly. Kelly: Hi, Zack. Zack: So Kel, big dance Friday night, huh? Kelly: I haven't asked anyone yet, Zack. Zack: Really, well I just want you to know that I'm keeping my calendar clear, if you know what I mean. Kelly: I know what you mean, you want me to ask you? Zack: You could do worse. Slater: You could do better. (Zack's pleading his case after discovering Kelly's fake file) Zack: Mr. Belding, you don't understand. She gets these headaches, and- Belding: They ALL get headaches, Morris. Screech: Once a girl actually took interest in me. Actually liked me. Ugly as fucking sin, of course. Lived in a bad neighborhood. Still, I was desperate to be loved by someone, to love another person, and in any case I needed to empty my balls real bad. So I accepted. I was on my way to the trailer park she lived at, just walking along the street avoiding eye contact with everyone when I saw something purple sticking out of a dumpster. Somebody had tried disguising it... there were some bags and shit on top of the thing. But it still stuck way out, and there was no way you could disguise that smell. That fucking smell. Flies crawling all over it. No more than three, maybe four months old at time of death. Just lying there, in a fucking dumpster. A human being did that. An actual fucking human being, who could vote and own a gun and walk along with the rest of the herd, no one suspecting a thing. They're probably still out there. And no one cared. Countless people must have walked up and down there, and they didn't say a thing. All I could think about when I was fucking that chick was the texture of its skin. Have you ever seen anything like that in your life, Kelly? Have you ever seen that? Kelly: Screech, you're scaring me. (Screech strikes her hard across the face; she yelps and clutches her mouth) Screech: HAVE YOU EVER SEEN ANYTHING LIKE THAT IN YOUR ENTIRE FUCKING LIFE? (Kelly starts to weep. Screech sits down on the ground and places his head between his knees. He closes his eyes) Screech: They ought to be put in a cage. Trivia *Screech's quote of "I have to tell you, I'm not like other guys." is a line from the beginning of one of Michael Jackson's most famous mini-movies, Thriller, when he's trying to tell his girlfriend that he's a werewolf. *The title is a pun on the 1987 movie Fatal Attraction, starring Michael Douglas and Glenn Close.